


Windows in the night

by Pushpops



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Dry Humping, I was Todoroki, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I literally have no idea how photos work on here, M/M, Pic links included, Smut, Weird endeavor/hawks so very lightly mentioned, and I did the stupid Snapchat names with the emojis, crackfic, i don’t support pedos I just forgot Danny is 14, my friends were in discord and I had nothing to do, so much crack, the first name I thought of was Danny and he was the only person to come to mind with that name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushpops/pseuds/Pushpops
Summary: *sighs* *posts*(I’m sorry again) Shouto was alone one night sitting in his room, he texted his friend Danny to come over. But what he hadn’t expected was what to come later that night.
Relationships: Shouto Todoroki/Danny Phantom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Windows in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Please I swear I’m not like this in real life. *sobs aggressively*  
> I SWEAR- LISTEN THE FIRST PERSON TO COME TO MIND WHEN I TYPED DANNY WAS DANNY PHANTOM.

Good luck fighter o7

*texting  💥🥵🔥💯⚠️ Danny*

Hey Danny, um 

Danny-what? 

“Can I come to your house my dad is fucking the bird.” 

Danny-wHa-

You know endeavor, my dad

And the bird 

Danny-he- hes fing a bird???

No, Hawks 

Danny-THE #1 HERO IS F*ING THE #2 HEROO?!1! THATS SOME F*ING GOSSIP RIGHT THERE 

Well I didn’t think about it from an outsiders view 

Danny lemme smash 

Danny-no shoto, go find Becky 

;’’(((( sad all these days 

Danny-do you really wanna smash, fr?  😳

Yeah kinna  🥵

Danny-uh could I come ovr rn fam?  👈😳

You could float here cause you’re Danny phantom 

Danny-sure 

Danny-brb 

*Shouto waits for his love Danny to come over so they could have the most sensual, passionate love making* 

Danny-come open your window g

[ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759317524826947584/image0.jpg](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759317524826947584/image0.jpg)

*Shouto blushes while looking out his window and seeing Danny waiting for him* *running over he opens the door for the floating silver haired boy* 

*Shouto takes his hand, leading him into his room just to sit him on his own bed* Shouto: So, now what? 

*Shouto sits down with him* 

Danny: You could start with getting undressed 

Shouto: Oh, well that is the reason you came over. 

Danny: yeah 

*Danny rests his head on the head of the bed, waiting patiently for Shouto to do what he asked him to* 

*Shouto stands up slowly as he begins to unbutton his shirt and roll it off his shoulders* 

*Danny feels like he should look away from Shouto’s body, but he couldn’t help himself from staring at his well kept figure* 

*Danny feels a rush to his pants as he looks back to Shouto as he takes his pants off*

[ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759320692176322560/image0.jpg](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759320692176322560/image0.jpg)

*Shouto stands in his underwear and asks* are,,, you also going to take off your clothes? 

*Danny responses with a* o-Oh yes I will *stands up off the bed* 

*Danny unzips his spandex in one fowl swoop and is also now in his underwear*<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759322219645501480/image0.jpg>

*Shouto flushes and says* well, sit on the bed I guess 

*Danny grasps Shouto’s hand and glides him over to the other boys bed* 

*Danny pulls Shouto on top, to were Shouto looms over him*

*Shouto jumps from the sudden progression* 

*Shouto whispers* wha- what should I do now 

Here *Danny says in a soft voice, leading Shouto to straddle his waist* 

O-oH *Shouto gasps*

Now you just gotta,,,, start moving *Danny breathes the last words of his sentence, sputtering out a gasp as Shouto grinds into him* 

y-yeah that’s what I mean *Danny sputters* 

*Shouto works his hips into Danny while holding the pillows behind his head* 

*Shouto lays his head in the crook of Danny’s neck while still grinding up on him* *Danny leans his head back into the pillow as he shifts from the pressure put on his groin* 

*Shouto hums into Danny’s ear while rolling his hips harder into his, Danny jumps from the warm breath on his ear and puts his hands around Shouto’s shoulders* 

I- I’m pertty sure I’m d-doing it correctly now~ *Shouto moans in his ear* 

Yeah- *Danny shivers out from under him*

[ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759332338483200010/image0.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759332338483200010/image0.png)

*Shouto starts to buck down on him even faster, getting his stomach in warm knots* Hgnnn- aH- *Shouto moans louder than the last time* 

I- I’m- *Shouto moans* mm- me too- *Danny stutters, bucking up into Shouto now*

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758718157518405653/759333723191246878/image0.jpg>

*Danny locks his grip on Shouto’s shoulders, while Shouto wraps his arms around Danny and grasps his hair tight* 

*The knots in Shouto’s stomach buckle and Danny’s groin tightens as Shouto rams his hips up into Danny’s for the last time* 

aaHhhHH~ *they both moan* 

*bodies shivering, they release around the same time and pant heavily as the high goes down* 

*Shouto breathes out in a shaky sigh* Hah, hooo 

*Danny hugs onto Shouto while coming down and sits up* 

Well,, we should clean off right? *Shouto asks gently* 

Yeah *Danny says in a huff*

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this.


End file.
